


WORLD 4

by Patsch



Series: WORLDS [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending, Harry is stubborn, It is not helping, M/M, Potter and Avery have the same flirt advice booklet, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom is done, Tom might be endeared, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Tom Riddle, not much longer, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patsch/pseuds/Patsch
Summary: “What are you doing,” Tom asked in a flat tone. He hadn't decided on an emotion yet. What to feel right in this moment, he thought. Appalled, disturbed, regretful or maybe tired. There were too many to choose. He just went with carefully blank.Potter rubbed his neck in embarrassment. As if just realizing that stepping out of a big cake with a bow around the neck, while declaring yourself as a present was, well.... very awkward.-There was one thing Tom could never get away from: Harry Potter and his endless advances. / Alternative-Universe
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Series: WORLDS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	WORLD 4

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I have so many ideas, so many AUs started but I just..... can't get them finished? Urgh, my mind. 
> 
> I always struggle to have a nice ending??? I dunno, I know how frustrating it is to have a "bad"/not satisfying/frustrating ending, so I just don't, which is equally bad ig. But I try to be better in the future! Thank you for your patience uwu
> 
> So anyways, here is a short fluffy one that is hopefully a fun read!! Please tell me your thoughts at the end :)

Tom Riddle was a prodigy. He won many awards, his peers and professors, _You-Know-Who_ will not be named, adored and admired him and he was blessed with a handsome face.

Really, he should be thankful for his life.

If it wasn't for Harry James Potter. The bane of his existence. 

If Tom would ever acknowledge someone _equal_ or more likely a rival, at least in terms of popularity, it would be him.

Quidditch star seeker, everybody's, especially Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, darling, goofball that was somehow alluring to others?, with a hero complex that bought him to the Hospital Wing more times than Longbottom, not that Tom counted when he was bored. And he had a fanclub, girls and boys threw themselves at him without an ounce of dignity, Tom was appalled.

Taste was overrated these days.

There were polar opposites. Especially considering him being Slytherin's prince and Potter as Gryffindor's well, lion cub probably. So Tom did his best to not acknowledge him, just ignoring his existence, going through his day to day life calmly.

It worked, kinda. In fact it worked out very fine for him, thank you very much.

All was well. _Until it wasn't._

Something changed for that idiot. So the pestering Tom chronicles started. But he was patient, his polite mask never slipping. Then it got worse, when he figured out that this was in fact _not_ an elaborate scheme or prank.

Tom came to the gruesome conclusion that Potter was trying to flirt with him. But that would be utterly ridiculous. Hilarious. Sheer impossible. Not a chance. There _must_ be another reason.

Why was this his life.

“ _Did you use the stupify charm or are you just naturally stunning?”_

“ _I heard your bed is comfortable. Mind if I Slytherin?”_

“ _Did you survive Avada Kedavra curse? 'Cause you're drop dead gorgeous.”_

Tom felt a headache incoming, which meant Potter was near. He had a Potter radar, he didn't want to think about that fact. Preferably not now and never. Tom smoothed out his expression, the tiny scowl disappearing, as he turned the corner.

And he was right, sadly. The radar worked.

Potter's whole face lit up, when he recognized him. _Couldn't he bother his friends._ It didn't help that his first reaction when Potter opened his mouth, was to cover his ears, and scream as loud as he could. He didn't. _Yet._

This wasn't good for his mental health.

No one got under his skin as fast as Potter, an accomplishment in itself. Sometimes he wondered if Azkaban was really as bad as everyone thought. Maybe he would even get away with a lighter sentence. While his thoughts wandered to good arguments, _he started with the Unforgivables!_ , in front of the Wizardgamot, Potter just sprouted his next cheesy pickup line.

As if his whole world would _puff_ out of existence, if he didn't tell Tom this genius masterpiece.

It wouldn't. Also Tom was pretty sure Avery used the same ones as Potter.

“I may not speak Parseltongue but if you let me Slytherin your bed I can show you what my tongue can do.”

His voice was filled with excitement, too innocent for such a crude and distasteful remark. Potter bit his lips, his big green eyes shining hopeful, he seemed ready to explode any moment. Tom almost wished.

Tom was very much done.

His sanity was in danger, this could just not go on anymore. Not only because he had a twelve inch essay to write for Transfiguration, that would get him an O if it wasn't for _him_ , Tom also wasn't sure if his thoughts about killing Potter...well just stayed as thoughts much longer.

Even Tom lost control.

At least thank Merlin for the little things. He was alone on his way to the library, and Potter seemed to be alone as well. A rare occasion. Nonetheless he checked his surroundings, Potter's entourage seemed to be attached at the hip sometimes, before taking his hand to bring him to a secluded alcove.

This would be embarrassing enough without witnesses. Tom whispered a soft spell to keep curious ears of the paintings away. Better safe than sorry.

“Please listen Potter.” Tom strained his voice to sound polite, his left eye twitched. Potter nodded, a great start. “I don't know what changed but our dynamic is off. And with dynamic I mean the great time where we just ignored each other. You remember? I do, good times. Great times even.” Tom stopped for a moment, this would be the first and hopefully last time he talked to Potter like this.

“Something changed from March third on and now we are here. I know you are good guy, Gryffindor poster child, so I'm unsure why you want my attention. Or maybe just want me to loose my cool by humiliating me. A game of sorts. If it was something I did, I apologize. But can we please go back to before, it worked out very well. For both of our sakes.” Tom wasn't begging and he absolutely wasn't going to stomp his feet, while impatiently waiting for Potter's answer.

Potter looked for the lack of better words bewildered and strangely scared. If someone should be scared _and_ scarred it would be Tom. Why was Potter weirded out by his little speech, or did he think Tom was dumb enough not to see through his charade? Maybe he really thought Tom would fall for it and think Potter was flirting with him. Yeah, that sounded more like it.

Potter was silent, so Tom pulled the big guns out. He grimaced inwardly as he laid a hand on his shoulder, his stomach churning in discomfort. _For the greater good sacrifices must be made._ Even after all these years and his father saving him from the orphanage, Tom still hated touching others, if he wasn't comfortable.

But Tom also was a big boy, he could do this. Go him. One time and it will be over. “Let us just go back to how we were, Potter. We might even,” Tom gulped and braced himself. This was the important part, he could not fail here. For his sanity and education. “hang out to study together or stuff.” Tom even squeezed Potters shoulder, before letting go awkwardly.

He lived.

Tom ignored the impulse to clean his hand on his robe, instead watching Potter's thought process on his face. It was interesting and dangerous. What would Potter do with an enemy near, that could read him so easy. The last expression, the one he chose, was a neutral one, the same he wore around Slughorn, when he tried to recruit him for the Slugclub.

This was a very good choice, Tom counted himself impressed. He was actually expecting something else, more along the lines of immediately talking after he finished, spluttering, loud words and big gestures. Tom expected many gestures, Potter _loved_ gesturing while talking. But he seemed more collected. It was a nice change.

He spoke too soon.

“Studydateonceaweek,prettyplease,” murmured Potter, red in the face and so fast, Tom was sincerely shocked. He was at a loss, not having understood a single word. And that was crazy, considering picking up any sound was a habit from the past, so that Tom was always prepared for danger.

Maybe Potter's plan was already advanced, already working, when he couldn't even concentrate on the simple words coming out of Potter's mouth. Tom on the inside was bewildered, Tom on the outside just raised an eyebrow and asked Potter politely to repeat himself.

Calm and collected.

“Study date once a week, please,” muttered Potter just a tiny bit louder, but this time Tom was prepared. It didn't help, but to be fair it was also kinda his fault for digging his grave, so there was only one answer for him to give.

He accepted. Even if he wasn't so sure, once a week was good enough to improve Potters grades.

Tom would live.

Potter's face was bright red, like his ears, his eyes weren't meeting his, but his smile seemed genuine enough.

Tom would live, this was the right decision.

*

So Tom might have been wrong.

There might have been one or ten people, that told him that he was oblivious at times. He usually disagreed, but yes that might be it.

The study dates in the library went by, surprisingly well and more professional than Tom would have ever thought.

Potter always came alone, worked diligently and in silence, unless he needed help and then he would listen to Tom seriously and go straight back to work. At first Tom was suspicious, this was too good to be true, but after some time he relaxed and even opened up to Potter.

They were now talking a bit before and afterwards. It was _nice_. He found out about Potter's father, who was an Auror and his mother that helped out at St.Mungos occasionally, in exchange Tom told him about his muggle father, how awkward it was at time, but much better than the orphanage.

Potter never pried, never pitied him and he backed off easily, when Tom seemed uncomfortable.

So Tom also found out that Potter had _no_ bad bone in his body, not a single one, there was no way he did all that before to antagonize him. That meant he really was trying to flirt with him. Tom was horrified.

Not at Potter trying to get into his pants, but how Tom wasn't so sure anymore if he would outright reject him.

There was no need to think about it though, Tom had all the time in the world. Not when it seemed that Tom had rejected Potters advances, so there was no way Potter would ask him out again. Not too soon anyway. Maybe he wasn't even interested anymore.

Tom was an adult, he could handle it. So he would, when he was ready.

And Tom wasn't ready today, tomorrow and definitely not next week. He would be a panic gay in silence and thank Merlin that Potter was a gentleman, so he would not come at him after a rejection.

*

So Tom might've been wrong, again.

Currently he was seated outside, near the Black Lake at night and looking down at his wand, his one trustful companion in all these years. In a few moments he would turn seventeen, an adult in the eye of the Magical World. Finally he would be able to use magic any time he wanted, he would never feel defenseless again. Never.

The next step would be showing everyone, that you didn't need special blood to be the best.

To be powerful.

And for that he had to have the best degree, needed everyone's approval and he needed to one up Granger. Until the end. It was still hilarious to him that the top two, the brightest witch and wizard of their generation, were of _lesser_ blood. According to bigoted Purebloods anyway. Tom sneered and put his wand away.

Tom should head back inside. He fixed his robes and in quick, long strides he was on his way to the castle. Curfew already took effect, but there _were_ some perks of being a beloved student and a perfect. It also helped that the castle was pretty much empty anyway.

So Tom even wasn't in need of one of those expensive invisibility cloaks.

He really, really wished he had one. Like _now._

At first Tom tried to go around this thing, but it was so big it blocked everything. Frustrating. There was a button in the front, and well it exclusively screamed Potter. Even though they somehow ended up being frie- _acquaintences_ or whatever, he still didn't have a good feeling about it.

Not a good one at all.

And it didn't help that he was so-so sure that Potter might like _like_ him, and that Tom wasn't _too_ hysterical thinking about it. Just a bit. It was called a healthy mindset.

But it still didn't erase the fact of Potter being a literal dumbass, where did he get the idea that this was the right way to woo someone? Or what if it blew up, in his face?

What if.

Potter should be happy that he somehow endeared himself to Tom, otherwise this would end painful.

Oh Merlin, he hoped it didn't end up painful.

“Let's just get it over with,” Tom sighed and pushed the button, gripping his wand a tad more tightly. Just to be safe.

In a way he wasn't disappointed, in a way he was.

“What are you doing,” Tom asked in a flat tone. He hadn't decided on an emotion yet. What to feel right in this moment, he thought. Appalled, disturbed, regretful or maybe tired. There were too many to choose. He just went with carefully blank.

Potter rubbed his neck in embarrassment. As if just realizing that stepping out of a big cake with a bow around the neck, while declaring yourself as a present was, well very.... awkward.

Tom could appreciate the sentiment, really, if he just searched long enough. It was just so hard, because this wasn't right in any shape, way or form. Especially since he got to know Tom now more, and knew he wasn't one for grand gestures or surprises. In public. Like this.

Hell, Potter could've just _asked_.

But Tom wasn't the only frustrated one, Potter huffed and gripped his hair hard, clearly distraught. “I like you, Tom,” Potter finally admitted in defeat, waiting for some kind of retort. Maybe even Tom laughing at him, but he stayed silent, waiting.

Potter was obviously confused, but continued anyway. “Like not uh in a friendly dude way? More romant-uhm I want to hold your hand and _k-kiss_ you way.” Potter ducked his head in shame, his face already on fire, Tom was amused.

Maybe this was a great way after all.

“So?” Tom's voice sounded just a bit curious, and the corners of his mouth were twitching. Potter was too embarrassed to register that Tom was _teasing_ him.

“So,” Potter echoed, a bit dumbly. He looked away from Tom, muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like _Argh, just fuck it._ “Please do the honor of going out with me.” He looked right into Toms eyes, his pretty green eyes determined and Tom was surprised how much he liked it. Brave, bold Potter was better than insecure, embarrassed Potter. He could get used it.

“No,” Tom said, watching how Potter's face fell, because Tom lived for unnecessary dramatic pauses.

Tom was a drama queen.

“ _I_ would be honored, Harry.” And then Tom smiled, because he could be brave too.

He might've broken Potter, not the ideal outcome.

Tom sighed, vanishing the cake and box and everything else that made his eye twitch and sat down next to an unresponsive Potter. Maybe it was too early to call him by hist first name.

_Gryffindors._

*

Tom turned around, when he felt eyes burning into the back of his head. It got a bit uncomfortable.

Harry was staring at him, mouth a bit open, clearly speechless, the letter clutched in his hand tightly. His glance went back and forth between Tom and the bundle of white lilies, they were pretty and bright. Beautiful. His mother's favorite.

 _What_ , he mouthed confused, but Tom saw his red ears, his bright red cheeks, the little pleased smile, his heart probably was beating fast too. Tom's was. _This is how you do it_ , Tom mouthed back with a teasing smirk, a bit flirty. Confident, a tad insecure, only Harry would be able to pick up on it.

Harry shyly nodded as an answer and picked up the flowers, pressing his face in, inhaling and smiling brightly to himself and Tom. Mesmerizing.

Tom might like brave and bold Harry the best, but also shy, embarrassed, insecure, sad and especially happy smiling Harry.

Tom just really, really _liked_ Harry.

*

**Author's Note:**

> "Why are you blushing, Harry" Hermione asked him distracted, her brows furrowed, her gaze disgusted when she spotted Ron's table manners, as if they didn't see them for six years already. "Are those flowers," she asked more loudly, when she finally looked at him, now more curious and cooed in delight at her shy best friend.
> 
> "Tom asked me to be his boyfriend," he muttered softly, smile small but genuine. Hermione squealed, then proceeded to hug her friend tightly, Harry felt warm. Happy. Ron looked at them confused but went back to his food. He would ask them later, he wasn't awake nor sated enough for this. 
> 
> Harry decided that today was one of his favorite days.


End file.
